Insanity is Fun!
by Silverythm
Summary: As we all know, girls always fall from the sky and into the lush green lands of middle earth, they fight of the bad guys and fall in love with someone. the end! but..one problem...english did not exist back then...
1. Smash you!

Author's note:

Hey all! I'm back! Ok as you know, I'm SC Gurl and so far I've only written 2 stories, Against All Odds and Elements include metals, but as you've probably guessed, I have a huge tendency to err…stop after awhile and never write that story again…well now, im trying to restart elements include metals except that the title and plot has changed! YEAH! So please put your hands together for… "Insanity is Fun!"

Insanity is Fun

Chapter 1

* * *

It was like any other day in Middle Earth, and like any other day in Middle Earth, girls will be falling from the sky. So let's begin shall we?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

CRASH!

"Owww…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh gosh!"

CRASH!

"Owww…"

"OWW…"

"Sorry…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh no!"

"Not again!"

CRASH!

"Owww…"

"Owww…"

"OUCH! DAMN IT!"

"Sorry…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Oh dear!"

"Oh crap!"

"Just kill me."

CRASH!

"Owww…"

"Owww…damn!"

"Owww…."

"I'm dead, don't talk to me…"

"Sorry Leo…"

"Sigh…"

"Sigh…"

"Guys, you're not exactly the LIGHTEST people on earth and I'm not wonder woman, so…. Could all of you get your fat A's off me!" yelled Leona. Who, as you may have guessed was at the bottom of the pile.

Unknown to this mad little pile of screaming girls, they were being watched by a group of men known as The Fellowship. But let's pretend that we didn't know that. So the girls started to untangle themselves unsuccessfully for about three minutes before Leannex managed to standup. Unfortunately for her, her foot was still stuck in the mass of arms and legs. And when that mass started tumbling around in desperate attempts to untangle, Leannex was flung forward onto the nice fertile soil of Middle Earth.

Finally after another five minutes, the girls were up and dusting themselves off. Just then, a group of people appeared and started speaking…or at least that's what the girls though they were doing. The group consisted of a bearded old man, a tall and pretty woman with adorable pointy ears, a scruffy man with black hair, another scruffy man with hair too dirty to distinguish the color, four children with overly hairy feet and yet another bearded err…. child? Well the last one **was** short enough to be one. Either way, there was definitely something that all of them had in common. It was the stench that hung in the air around them; these 'people' were really smelly. Really.

(AN: The words that the fellowship speaks are in bold and the words that the girls speak are just normal.)

"**Who are you? Where do you hail from?**"questioned the scruffy man with black hair.

"Huh?" the girls echoed. They did not understand a single word that he had spoken.

"**Who are you? What language do you speak? Why do you not answer me**?" the man asked again.

"Huh?" the girls repeated yet again.

"Anyone understands what he's saying?" asked Robin as she ignored the man.

"Nope!" the rest replied also ignoring the man known as Aragorn. But the girls didn't know that.

"Maybe he just has some hearing problems and can't hear properly, lets try talking slower," suggested Leona.

"Ok! Do…you…understand…us…?" Leannex said VERY slowly while doing slow and weird hand gestures.

"Apparently not," said Robin as they received weird looks again.

"Let's try Chinese." Claire suggested.

"Do they look Chinese to you Claire?" asked the rest.

"We can still try right? Qing wen ni men ming bu ming bai wo men?" said Claire. (Translation: Do you understand us?)

"Guess not! Aww too bad Claire." The rest quipped.

Finally after a few tries including nonsense languages like 'whale' from Finding Nemo and 'chipmunk' from Disney, the girls finally gave up. The moment the girls gave up, the men started pulling out their weapons.

"AHHHHH! No! They're gonna kill us! I don't wanna die! Save me Leo!" whined out Claire from behind Leona.

"Err… LOOK!" Leona suddenly cried out while pointing to the sky…

Legolas POV

* * *

We had just started our journey from Rivendell when suddenly we heard screams; the Fellowship immediately took cover to spy on what was happening. Apparently, some girls had fallen from somewhere…high. What puzzled me most was that they were wearing the same thing.

We watched in silence as the girls tried to untangle themselves while speaking rather loudly. And from their body language, the words they were speaking were probably not very appropriate. We finally decided to approach them. Aragorn started interrogating them but they didn't seem to understand us. And we did not understand them either. Finally after some discussion, we decided to bring them back to Rivendell so that Lord Elrond could deal with them as our mission was of utmost importance and dealing with these females would haven been a waste of time. We pulled out our weapons and approached them with caution just incase they were dangerous. This, as we came to find, was a bad idea. Upon seeing our blades, one of them started to wail loudly hid behind her friend. The one she hid behind suddenly shouted while pointing up, surprised and curious, all of us looked up as well only to see nothing. So, we looked down again only to find that the girls had gone missing.

To…Be…Continued…

* * *

Ying-chan: why doesn't the Fellowship understand them?

Ray-sama: Because, according to my good friend, English is not Common Tongue therefore, because the girls cannot speak Common Tongue, and the Fellowship cannot speak English, they cannot communicate.

Ying-chan: then does anyone fall in love?

Ray-sama: No…Anyway, I have to go now! Sorry if this chapter is short and please don't send me flames, as much as I love fire, online flames cannot burn anything. So basically, if you don't like my story, a simple "Hate it Kill it" would suffice. No need to trouble yourself. Also, if I receive enough of these "Hate it Kill it" reviews, well lucky you! I might just stop writing! Yeah! Anyway, bye bye!


	2. you silly clumsy girl

**Hi! I'm back! With chapter two of… Insanity is Fun! But I've changed my pen-name to Silverythm. So…let's start with the disclaimer claiming that I don't own Lord of the Rings. I realized I forgot to disclaim in the last chapter.**

**Review time!**

**Liang- Yo girl! Oi you, update our fic la. Aiyo.**

**DRUNKEN LANDLORD- Thanks!**

**Lady Alyx- Thanks! But about writing more…I have this tendency to look at my computer screen and go, "Nah, I don't feel like writing today."**

**Kermit- Thank you, thank you. Oh and what's fanbratic?**

**Madd Hatter- Thanks you!**

**Dark-Sylph- Thanks, but did you know, my old version of this story was sort of like a Mary sue. The girls had elemental powers but the thing was that the girls didn't fall in love with any of the fellowship. In fact, they tortured the fellowship like for example the girl that had fire as her element; she burnt Legolas's hair. HA!**

**Fade- Thanks fade!**

**Emma Watson Rules- I'll try.**

**Drow Maidens- Thanks!**

**BelleDayNight- Ah well, if Lord of the Rings happened in the past, then…maybe the girls were the creators of the 'look up' trick.**

**SQUEE- Yes I quite agree, after all his kind of complexion would only be expected from a woman.**

**The Great White Emu- Thanks…I like it too.**

**Well, now that the reviews are over…I bring you…chapter 2!**

Insanity is Fun!

Chapter 2

* * *

**Last time…**

Upon seeing our blades, one of them started to wail loudly hid behind her friend. The one she hid behind suddenly shouted while pointing up, surprised and curious, all of us looked up as well only to see nothing. So, we looked down again only to find that the girls had gone missing.

**Now…

* * *

**

"Oh gosh… I can't run anymore," panted Leannex as she leaned against a tree for support.

The forest floor was uneven and filled with booby traps waiting to ensnare the unsuspecting victim, namely our klutzy quartet. Already Robin had tripped over a few logs and branches. All of their school uniforms were torn after being caught in vicious thorns and briars. Their school bags hung limply from their shoulders as they all stopped to take a breath. They had just run about eight hundred meters, which was about four rounds around their school track. Normally during their physical education class, when they were asked to run the track, they would jog until their teacher was out of sight then start walking until their teacher came back. At the same time, they would walk very slowly so as to be able to skip a few rounds. So running non-stop for that "short distance" was really a challenge for them.

"Guys, come here, you've got to see this!" cried out Claire from her stop on the top of the hill they were on.

Robin got up from washing her scratches given by the previously mentioned thorns in the river to check out what Claire was talking about. Leona who was checking to see if her homework was damaged went to see what was so great that it left Robin, Leannex and Claire there with their mouths wide open. She stopped and gasped as well. Down in the valley was the most beautiful city they had ever seen; much like the ancient city of Babylon, green littered the quaint little town, well actually it was more like a kingdom, in the valley while water flowed through it like many silver treads. It was like a picture from an art gallery, like that ones you find with fluffy white clouds, bright sunshine, clear blue skies, and rainbows, yeah you know, those. Sadly however, they were pulled out of their daze when they heard hurried footsteps behind them signaling the arrival of the weird 'people' from before. And as quick as they could, the girls ran for cover under some bushes.

"Shhhh," shushed Leona as the girls settled down into the bush. Funny thing was, the people that showed up, they were not the weird group from before, but instead they were two men on horses.

The girls whispered many 'shushes' and 'keep quiets' . Unfortunately, their whispering was apparently not soft enough.

"Who goes there?" asked the unknown man as he surveyed the area.

"What are you doing? I told you to shut up!" whispered Leona in a rather…loud voice.

"**Ok! Ok! We're shutting up**!" the girls 'whispered' back angrily.

By this time the man and his friend had already found the girls due to their 'whispering' and were observing the scene before them.

Back to the fellowship

* * *

When we looked down, the girls were gone! But thankfully, with Aragorn's excellent training in tracking, we were able to find out that the girls were headed toward the direction of Rivendell. Whether this was a good thing or not, we did not know. If the girls were not supporting Dark Lord, then it was probably a good thing that they were headed to Rivendell as first, they were females with the **IN-capability** to protect themselves and two, we did not have to go and help them find their way incase they needed help. Also, if we helped them in any form, it would have taken time, time that we could not spare. But however, if the girls were supporting the Dark Lord, the fact that the girls were headed to Rivendell would not be good news. Although Rivendell **IS** guarded with many elves with brilliant battle skills and the girls are **MOST** probably not on the side of Sauron as **a) **they looked weak, **b)** they would have either _**(i)**_ attacked, **_(ii)_** gone after, **_(iii)_** fought the fellowship and demanded for the One Ring instead of screaming in terror. And finally **c)** it served no purpose for them to go to Rivendell, as the One Ring was not there. So basically, the fact that the girls were headed to Rivendell was **MOST** likely a good thing. Hopefully, maybe, perhaps…After finally managing to convince ourselves that the girls heading for Imladris was a good thing; we decided to head off to our journey again.

Back to the two men on horses, (actually elves)

* * *

We were both at the last stretch of our surveillance rounds and were about to return back to the guards head-quarters when suddenly we heard rather loud voices coming from a bush. The mystery of the amazing talking bush was solved. Apparently, the bush just seemed to be talking because there were girls hiding IN the bush.

The girls were acting really weirdly and we didn't know what to do with them because first, they were weird and secondly, we didn't understand them AT ALL. And so, being the nice gentlemanly perfectly handsome and well mannered(egoistical) elves we were, we gracefully got off our horses and offered our hands to the ladies, whom in turn gave us blank looks before they started discussing. Most probably on if we were to be trusted or not.

And so the girls just stared at the elves blankly when they saw offered hands appearing before them. After quite awhile, the girl shook off their blankness and started discussing whether to accept the hands before them.

"Err…guys what do we do now 'coz obviously they've spotted us, thanks to our **brilliant** level of **stealth**," asked Leannex while emphasizing on the words brilliant and stealth.

"They don't look that dangerous… and unlike that last group, they stuck out hands not weapons," pointed out Claire who still held a tiny bit of a grudge towards the fellowship who made her look like an idiot in front of her classmates.

"Let's just take the risk. I mean, think about it. If we follow them, we would have a 60 chance of getting to safety, but if we wander around in this strange land, we would most probably get lost, injured or killed. Thus, in conclusion, I think our best chance at survival would be with them," stated Robin.

"Yes, yes robin, we all know you're very good at writing essays but you don't have to cough up one now, Ok anyway, so who's in for following those two?" Leona said trying to settle the matter at hand.

A chorus of "I am" s from the rest of the girls settled it at once and so they slowly untangled themselves from the bush only to trip over each other and because Leona was already holding the hand of one of the elves who was helping her up, when the other girls crashed into her, she lost her balance and so pulled the elf down with her as she fell. Resulting in major chaos as everyone tried to get out of the way for a falling elf with a lot of amour, pointy arrows and not to mention a huge bow would have been very uncomfortable. So finally after many kicks and falls, the girls managed to get up and going.

**(As you may have notice, the girls have faulty equilibrium as they repeatedly keep falling down in the story…)**

When the girls finally reached Rivendell, emphasis on the finally because the girls had to walk through a forest with a very dense undergrowth, **(ha-ha geog!)** the girls constantly tripped over many roots and fallen branches even though there was a clear path for them created by the elves for travelers. Actually, the only reason the girls kept tripping over so much, was because they kept talking to each other and bursting out in laughter and so they did not watch where they were going thus causing them to trip over huge roots that even a semi-blind person could spot. Further more, the girls had to stop to take a break every few hundred meters. During the break, they either removed pebbles and twigs out of their school shoes or they drank water and went to the 'ladies bush'. Because the girls kept stopping so often, the elves got really irritated at the girls, but did not show their annoyance as they had self control.

Anyway, when they **DID **reach Rivendell, the elves brought them over to Lord Elrond immediately as they did not want to suffer in the girl's presence any longer. **(AN: Whatever the girls say are in normal font, while whatever anyone else says will be in bold, ok? Ok!)**

**"Yes what is it? And who are these humans that follow you?"** asked Lord Elrond as he eyed the four girls who were looking around Rivendell in awe.

**"Excuse us milord, but we found them hiding in a bush, just outside the borders,"** answered elf number one. Meanwhile, the girls had wandered all the way to the other end of the room.

**"I see and might I inquire why you brought them here if…"** started Lord Elrond but he never got to finish his sentence as a loud crash from the opposite end of the room interrupted him. Apparently, Robin had tripped over her shoe lace and thus crashed into the stone display stand that once held a very beautiful vase given to Lord Elrond by none other than his beloved wife, Lady Celebrian, who had sail to the undying lands.

"Oh SHIIiii…!" Robin cried out the moment she heard the vase smash, purposely dragging the curse word so that she would not be cursing. Upon seeing all eyes on her, she squatted and tried to hide behind the stone stand.

"Oh man Robin !" cried out the rest of the girls in tandem.

"Eh heh heh heh…sorry…" came Robin's sheepish reply.

**The end: OK! I'm stopping here because I want to give you guys the privilege of being able to decided on some matters of the story.**

**Problem one**

**How would you like the girls to finally manage to communicate with Middle Earthians?**

**a)one of the girls bang their heads and miraculously, she is…**

**(i)able to understand animals.**

**(ii)able to understand elves**

**(iii)able to understand everyone**

**(iv)able to talk to trees**

**b)Someone in Middle Earth knows a spell or potion or anything that will make them instantly able to understand (i), (ii), (iii) or (iv).**

**SO PLEASE VOTE OK! IF NOT, I CAN'T CONTINUE WITH THE STORY! **

**Till then, SEE YA!**


	3. they're guys!

Author's note: YO Wazzup! Get ready for chap 3 of……INSANITY IS FUN!WHEEEE! Oh, and incase you were wondering, Ray and Ying are away on holiday… anyway, I have homework now… but I'm here typing instead….I'll probably end up failing math…

So… review time!

Emma Watson Rules- right…sure. Sorry for my update being short la. So, what you plan on taking? Full lit or geog? And you're not very helpful are you? Bleh. Cya.

PrincessofRain- Thanks for voting!

theycallmemary- eh heh heh heh I apologize for taking so long but I have a symptom known as procrastination.

Lianghwei- hey Liang, don't you blur blur me. Yes M should be hounding on my back soon enough…

Legolas's Girl 9- OMG man! You nearly scared me! I was really scared someone hated my story. Heh, but its good to know that you like it.

Legolas's Girl 9- again, thank you for reviewing and yes, I'd be really happy if you could kill your evil friend.

Arwen Skywalker- I'm sorry but a lot of people have been voting for option b1 and so I'm going to write that. Thanks for voting though.

Enyamorntuilr- thanks for voting but a1 is actually only being able to talk to animals.

Lady Alyx- Hey! Thanks for reviewing! Now….what else? Oh yeah!

Disclaimer…I, Silverythm, openly declare that I hold no ownership over Lord of the Rings in anyway or form except this story and maybe the fake duplicate of the One Ring. Oh, and speech is as usual.

"Blah blah blah" is whatever the girls are saying.

"**Blah blah blah**" is whatever the elves and men and dwarfs etc etc in middle earth are saying.

So now, please put your hands together and leave them like that for the rest of the chapter. Introducing…

Insanity is Fun

Chapter 3

* * *

Last time…

"**I see, and might I inquire why you brought them here if…**" started Lord Elrond but he failed to finish his sentence, as a loud crash from the opposite end of the room interrupted him. Apparently, Robin had tripped over her shoe lace and thus crashed into the stone display stand that once held a very beautiful vase given to Lord Elrond by none other than his beloved wife, Lady Celebrian, who had sail to the undying lands.

"Oh SHIIiii…!" Robin cried out the moment she heard the vase smash, purposely dragging the curse word so that she would not be swearing. Upon seeing all eyes on her, she squatted and tried to hide behind the stone stand.

"Oh man Robin!" cried out the rest of the girls in tandem.

"Eh heh heh heh…sorry…" Robin replied sheepishly.

* * *

Now…

Lord Elrond could not believe his eyes. His vase! His precious beautiful priceless vase! Broken! All because of a clumsy girl! I mean…his vase! His vase! His beloved vase! Given to him by his one true love… he was simply devastated.

"**Both of you! Get them out of my sight. I will call for them later**," ordered Elrond as he pinched his forehead in stress and frustration, mourning the loss of his beautiful vase.

"Wha? Hey! Let go of me!" came the startled cries of the girls as the two guards grabbed them by the arm and dragged them out. Pulling them down the corridor, the elves put them in a guest room and locked the room up so as to prevent them from escaping.

Now you're probably wondering why the girls are in a guestroom instead of a jail cell. Well you see, the elves reasoned that as they were human girls, they probably weren't much of a threat, so, the elves left them in a guestroom instead. See! Elves are so prejudiced.

So, anyway, as our dear elven lord was grieving over his broken vase and trying to fix it, the girls were stuck in the room with nothing to do.

Well, being the fact that they were girls from the twenty-first century, they did what every normal girl would do. Take out their mp3 players and occupy themselves. Claire took out the latest teen style magazine from her seemingly diminutive yet spacious handbag and plopped herself on the chair while listening to some overly sweet and sappy love song. Leannex and Leona got onto the floor and laid out their homework and stationary while sharing one mp3 player. The both of them had to share because they were step siblings and so their parents made them share everything (supposedly in effort of bonding them closer, but they both suspected that it was because their parents were just too cheap). And finally Robin took out her sketch book to draw while listening to any song that her mp3 chose for her.

Lord Elrond gave up trying to repair his vase and decided to bury it. The funeral for the priceless vase was a full 3-day event, (it was such a huge event because the vase held great sentimental value to Lord Elrond. The funeral symbolized his acceptance of the sundering of the two of them, as such, his closest friends and his children were there to support him.)

So, back to the girls. Well, obviously, sometime during the day, Robin got bored of sketching and scribbling, Claire managed to memorize the magazine and both sisters got bored of homework so they decided to sit and talk about what happened to them so far.

"So…erm… first question. Where do you guys think we are?" started Robin.

"Not sure really," answered the sisters at the same time.

"Who cares? For all I know, we're in hunk heaven!" was Claire's answer.

"Hunk heaven? Wait… so what you're trying to say is that those people we saw back there were GUYS! As in MALES! As in not girls! As in… GUYS! "exclaimed Leona after hearing Claire's comment.

"Err... not really sure," was all that the others could manage.

A long pause arose as all four girls looked at each other trying to determine whether the people they saw today were male or female… or some how both… of course; the last option or discussion was avoided by all means possible.

"Well, they didn't really have a very feminine face after all…"

"Yeah Claire's right. Cos' even if they had long beautiful lovely silky…" trailed off Leannex who was dancing off into lala land fantasizing about the elves' lovely hair.

"Ahem…" interrupted Robin.

"Wha? Ah, yes. So, even if their hair is beyond amazing and just out of this world, that doesn't mean that they aren't guys right?" finished Leannex snapping out of her daze.

"So, yup! They must definitely be guys. Because their face structure is not very feminine so they can't be girls and well… we won't go as far as to say that they are… you know… so, final conclusion would be that they're guys," concluded Robin.

"but you know something...I find it unfair...why do THEY have such nice hair? I mean...they aren't even girls! Gah!"

"Ah… ok. So… erm… I'm bored and my evil vibe is tingling. Anyone want to go exploring?" asked Leona as she got off the floor and dusted herself off.

"Sure sis! I need a break from algebra anyway," said Leannex as she followed her sister to the door.

"Coming guys?" was directed to the two other girls in the room.

"Nah… I'm in enough trouble as it is. You know, the whole vase thing," was Robin's answer.

"No thanks guys. As much as I want to check out the guys here, I've got homework to do. Besides, someone's got to stay and keep Robin company," and with that, Claire sat at the study table to start on her homework.

After awhile of poking around expertly, the two girls unpicked the lock on the door with a paperclip and was all set to go cause chaos.

Actually, picking the lock was quite easy for them because firstly, the lock on the door was old fashion. Secondly, the two twins were the dynamic duo of their school. The two infamous pranksters responsible for almost every accident, every misfortune, every little bit of evil genius that had ever taken place.

Leona was the one in charge of thinking up any evil plot her insane mind came up with. While Leannex was the one who would then draw out the plan of action and fine comb it to ensure that they did not get into trouble. Of course.

Okay… back to the story… So when the twins escaped their holding cell, they decided that the first task was to look for the kitchen because they had not been fed at all so they were hungry.

"Left or right?" asked Leona once they had closed the door.

"Left?" suggested Leannex after some time.

And thus the girls went on exploring discovering many things. Of course at the same time, to prevent themselves from getting lost, they had tied a bit of thread to their cell before exploring. Don't ask me where they got the thread from; probably home econs. At the same time of course, Leannex was attempting to draw out a map.

"Did you smell that? I think its…someone is baking!" exclaimed Leona as the atmosphere around them was soon filled with the aroma of pastry baking in ovens.

"And when there's baking, there's ovens. And when there's ovens there's FOOD!" said Leannex excitedly. Using their noses, the two girls sniffed their way to the kitchens where some servants were still working.

"So… what's our next line of action? Stalk? Sneak in and grab food? Or just walk in and beg?" whispered Leona from behind the cover of the potted plant in the corridor.

"Let's try sneaking in first. After all, I doubt they understand us. In fact I doubt anyone in this current universe understands us."

"Ok."

And so, with as much stealth as a normal human could gain, the two girls ducked behind walls, hid under tables hidden by the table clothes and slowly crept until they were under the table which held what looked like small buns. Peeping from under the table, the sisters waited until the floor was devoid of feet. When they thought the coast was clear, they got up, and grabbed the whole basket of bread along with a small cloth and took cover under the table yet again.

"This seems so childish…" giggled Leannex as she tried to be quiet. Thankfully for them, the workers of the kitchen were busy serving dinner and no where near their workplace. Picking up the discarded end of thread at the kitchen doors, they traced their way back, at the same time copying spy moves from the movies.

"Hey guys, we're back," announced Leona as she dropped the basket next to the two girls.

"Oooo. You brought back food! You guys saved us from the torturous pits of hunger," exclaimed Claire with utmost drama.

"Aiyai yai yai yai. So drama, no wonder you're taking full lit." sighed Robin as she observed her companion's antics.

"Hm… that reminds me. What subjects are you guys taking next year?" (AN: Incase you wish to know my schools streaming system, read the ANs at the end of the chapter)

"I was thinking of going for full lit, physics and chem.," answered Leona eagerly, at the same time causing some bits of bread to exit her mouth.

"Ewww, that was gross Mei. Didn't anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" complained Leannex as she flicked off a piece of saliva coated mush that landed on her arm.

"Anyway, I think full lit would be good for you. Considering how good you are at B.S ing…"

"What's B.S ing again?"

"Bullshiting."

"Oh I see..."

Anyway, let's leave the girls to their small talk while we zoom in on the fellowship…

* * *

The fellowship had just reached the borders of Hollin. And the hobbits were currently tackling Boromir to the ground. Amidst the chaos and strangled cries for help for help from Boromir, Gandalf casually mentioned the girls to Legolas, "**Do you not find them strange?**"

Legolas questioned back, "**Who or what are you talking of**."

"**Those girls we met on the path just now; the ones wearing odd clothes.**"

"**Yes I must admit I do. But that trick they used on us. So… intelligent; so… tricky. I think it would be a good trick to use when cornered. I have never seen such a trick. Have you**?" voiced Legolas as he pondered about the possibilities of using the new trick they had just learnt.

"**Yes yes I agree. Our hobbits could really use it. After all, it's not as though their swordsmanship is that good,**" replied Gandalf while stroking his beard.

"**Hey, are the both of you talking about those girls we saw today**?" asked Gimli.

"**Yes. We were discussing …"** but Gandalf couldn't finish because at that point in time, they heard a loud shrill cry of a beginner's violin. The screech, commonly know as killing chicken was loud and clear and coming from above.

Looking up at the sky, the fellowship realized that a big black cloud was coming at them. And fast. And so with the speed of a desperate prey running from its predator, the fellowship threw everything they possessed under the bushes around them before jumping in themselves.

* * *

To be continued…

AHHH! i totally forgot the AN on streaming! ok ok. so you see right, in my school, we spend 4 years in high school. and in our 2nd year of high school, we have to choose which subjects we want to take in our 3rd and 4th year of high school. so the options are...

sciences: a) chem, bio, physics b) bio, chem c) physics, chem d)chem e)bio

elementry maths and additional maths are both compulsary.

humanities: 1) Full lit, elective history, social studies 2)Full geog, elective lit, social studies

1st lang and 2nd lang are both compulsary.

And so, ladies and gentlemen, we have come to the end of our chapter. I hoped you have enjoyed it and I would like everyone to please remain seated while the guests of honor take their leave. In the mean time, feel free to review our chapter and give us positive feedback so that we may put up another chapter soon.

Thank you.


End file.
